Tamper-evident techniques are used in the process of product packaging and labelling, especially in cases where it is vital to know whether or not a product has been altered, damaged, or tampered with. The problem of tamper detection has been solved in many ways. For example, jars of food are packed with bubble-top lids that pop out when the jar is opened. Unfortunately, such tamper-resistant jars can be resealed with seals apparently intact if closed under elevated pressure. The removal of plastic wrap around all or a portion of a container is often used to detect opening and possible tampering. Break-away components of seals or lids that cannot be reattached are also in common use to detect the opening of containers. More complex tamper evident technologies include security tapes, security labels, and RFID tags. Multiple layers or redundant indicators are often used because it is more difficult to defeat multiple tamper evident indicators. Radio-controlled incendiary dye pack device are used by banks to permanently mark money and bank robbers with dye after robberies. Most security products can be defeated by a knowledgeable person with sufficient time and access to specialized tools and materials. Existing methods do not adequately detect small punctures and other forms of tampering that are difficult to see. Current tamper evident methods do not provide information on a time at which tampering occurs, where on a package tampering has occurred, or where during transport tampering has occurred nor do they provide means for detecting multiple tampering events at different times on the same package. It is also desirable for a tamper evident system to have a form of redundancy in case an essential component fails.
The present invention overcomes the limitations and solves problems associated with existing tamper-evident products and methods by providing for a microprocessor-controlled tamper detection system and method for detection of tampering or damage to a package, container, or anything that needs to remain secure. Additionally or alternatively, the system and method may initiate countermeasures in response to the detection of possible tampering.